Again
by Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tok
Summary: It is a Trunks story. This what happen to him after he destroyed the andriods and Cell. Please R & R. A long time ago, I made a sequel to this, (because almost all my reviews said I should) but when I did noboby review, so I don't know if someone read it
1. Default Chapter Title

Again  
  
Disclaimer: Because I don't want to lose all my belonging in the court, so I have to put up a disclaimer. Basically, I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the songs in this fan-fic. Now the court papers wont came. Yeah!  
  
This is a Trunks fan-fic. Not Chibi Trunks, but Miari Trunks.   
  
And the title is a song off the BBMak CD.   
  
It is a couple days after Trunks defended Cell in the future and he came back from telling the Z warrior what happen. There is NO Pan, Goten, or Bra because they were never born, so what would he do. Let start.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It over. All over. The nightmares of the world are over. The androids are gone and so is Cell. Now I can enjoy my life. My life, what is my life? My life was trying to destroy the androids and I did. What is my life, now? What do people my age do? People, what are people like? The only person I now that is still alive is my mom. But I bet people don't hang around with they mothers. My mom is cool and all, but I need to find people my age. A friend. But where?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mom, I going out!" I yelled as I was running out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" she yelled back.  
  
"Just out."  
  
"Okay, honey, but be back before dinner."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I just walked around the town. Seeing what the androids did to my city. There was a lot of damage. I can't believe why would somebody make something this destructive. There were people ever way. Some have lose their loves, homes, or both. I was lucky. I still have my house and my mom. I was walking on the main road, when something that happen that can change my life again.  
  
"Excuse me." said a cute girl with a big backpack. I can tell there was something wrong. It seen she is sick or something. Then she fell on the ground, squeezing her shirt where her heart was and breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you okay?" I said.  
  
"Ye..." she fainted before she finished.  
  
What am I going to do? All the hospitals are destroyed. I can take her to my mom. She is a scientist. It kind of the same. So, I pick her up and flew to my house.  
  
"Mom, come quick!" I said.  
  
"What's wrong?" she said. Then, she show the girl. "Who is that?"  
  
"I don't know. I bumped in to her, then she fell, and fainted."  
  
"Why did you bring her here?"  
  
"The hospitals are destroyed and you are a scientist. That kind of like a doctor, right?"  
  
"In a way, but I don't know what she has and I can't find out."  
  
"She has a backpack, here. There may be something in here."  
  
"Okay. Take her to the couch in the living room and I will go through her backpack."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
I took her to the couch. By then she was shaking. It seems like she is having a bad dream. She tossed and turned. After 15 minutes, my mom came in.  
  
"She has the same thing that Goku had." she said.  
  
"Then, we can get her the pills."  
  
"It is not that easy. It is worst. She already has the pills and it is all empty and we don't have any left."  
  
"Then we can get some."  
  
"Remember, it not that easy. You need a doctor's consent."  
  
"We can just refill her medicine  
  
"I did and it wont be ready until tomorrow and she can't wait that long."  
  
"Did you say it was an emergency."  
  
"Yes and they will call us back if they can get it quicker."  
  
Then, the phone rang and my mom pick it up. I can see it was something happy.  
  
"Who was that?" I said.  
  
"It was a doctor that can come over and see her."  
  
"That's good!"  
  
"You didn't hear the great part. He still have a bottle of the pills left."  
  
"When is he coming?"  
  
"Any minute. He was talking on his cell phone."  
  
Ding Dong. There was somebody at the door. It could be the doctor. So, I got up and ran to the door. It was the doctor.  
  
"Where is the girl?" he said.  
  
"In here." I said showing him to the living room. I wanted him to come as quick as he could. I didn't want to see any more people die.  
  
"Trunks, you can't come in here. You need to go to your room. Okay." my mom said.  
  
"Okay, mom." I reply.  
  
I went to my room and put in a CD in my CD player. I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. I can hear the girl morning and groaning. I can hear her in pain. I wish I could help. She was dying and there was nothing I can do at all. I was just in my room listening to my CD. The 3rd song for the second time, just started playing.  
  
"Trunks." said my mom as she open my door. "She is okay."  
  
"Can I see her?" I said  
  
"She is sleeping, but I need someone to watch her because I need to go to the store."  
  
"I can do it!"  
  
"Okay, but turn off your music."  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
I took out the CD, put in the case and brought to the living room with me. I said good-bye to my mom. Then, I run to the living room and put on my CD. The first song started to play.  
  
That slowly slip into the last words in the last song.  
  
"Where am I?" said the girl. "And who are you?"  
  
"My name is Trunks and I brought you to my house because you fainted." I said.  
  
"How don't I know you not going to harm me? I know karate."  
  
"You can't do anything in the shape you are in. Besides, do I look like I going to harm you?"  
  
"No. You are cute but it is always the cute ones."  
  
"Would I tell you my name if I going to harm you?"  
  
"You got a point but where I came from, you don't trust no one. Not ever yourself."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Around."  
  
"Around, what?"  
  
"Everywhere. I don't have a home. I just go to city to city and why am I telling you this?  
  
"Because. What is your name?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to know who we are paying all this money for. How can you afford all the medicine you have?"  
  
"I get a discount."  
  
"What kind of discount?"  
  
"A five fingers discount."  
  
"You steal all that stuff."  
  
"Stealing sounds bad. I call it, borrowing with out the knowledge of the person I borrowing it from and never returning it."  
  
"That is stealing."  
  
"You put it if it was bad. It not that bad."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Know you get it. My name is Neo."  
  
"See that wasn't so bad."  
  
"Depends. Are you going to use the knowledge for good or evil?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"I don't really care."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"What do you got?"  
  
"Food."  
  
"Food. That sounds good."  
  
So we went to the kitchen.  
  
"We need to go to the grocery store." I said.  
  
"We, who?" Neo said.  
  
"Me and my mom."  
  
"Oh! You are a mama boy."  
  
"A mama boy?"  
  
"You do not know what is a mama boy is? Where are you from Mars?"  
  
"I from here."  
  
"Then, you haven't been out in awhile."  
  
"I been out."  
  
"Not if you don't know what a mama boy is. Do you ever hang out with people your age?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know what you need?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"To go with me and my friends clubbing."  
  
"Clubbing?"  
  
"Going to club to club, but first you need some new trends and I bet you can't dance at all. I need to call my friend over because I will need some help with you. The only thing you got going with you is your hair. Purple is so in. What brand do you use to get this color? It is totally da boom."  
  
"It is my natural hair color."  
  
"You are joking, right? This is dyed." she lifted her pink hair. "It took me forever to get the right color."  
  
"No, I'm not joking"  
  
"That is so cool. I wish my hair is a weird color when I was born. Where is you phone, anyway? I need to call Videl for a fashion makeover on you."  
  
"It right over here." I point at my telephone.  
  
"Great." she dial the number of her friend. "Hey! Videl can you get over here?....Oh yeah! I at this guy house." she put her hand to the phone and asked me "Where are we? I mean what is the address."  
  
"This is the Capsule Cord. building."  
  
"Cool! You actually live here." then she talk in to the phone. "You know the Capsule place... Yeah that place. I there... I know that is so cool. Bye." then she hanged up the phone. "She will be over in a couple of minutes."  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
"That was fast." she said and run to the door and open it. "Who are you?"  
  
"Mom." I said.  
  
"That is your mom. No way! She look to young to be your mother."  
  
"I am his mother. Right, Trunks?" my mom said.  
  
"Yes. She is." I said.  
  
"That is so cool. Your family is so cool Trunks. I wish I will always look young like you. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Bulma, yours?"  
  
"Neo. Oh Videl you're here."  
  
"Who are you?" my mom said.  
  
"My name is Videl and I am Neo's BF. Neo why did you call me over?"  
  
"We need to take this guy out. He does not know anything and he know nobody our age."  
  
"Your age, not mine. I'm like 10 years older than you."  
  
"Excuse me. What are you talking about?" said my mom.  
  
"Your son does not know anything about people his own age, so Videl and I want to take him out to hang out with my friends."  
  
"And who are your friends?"  
  
"Videl here and some other people."  
  
"And where are you guys going to do?"  
  
"Clubbing."  
  
"I don't think so. My son is not going clubbing any way."  
  
"Then we wont go clubbing. We will do something else?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"We can hang out at Videl's place."  
  
"You going to hang at her house."  
  
"No. She is talking about the restaurant I own." said Neo's friend.  
  
"Okay. That will be okay, but you can't stay out too late and I need to meet this friends of yours okay."  
  
"Okay." said Neo. "Let see what you have."  
  
"Follow me." I said and I lead them to my room. They went to the closet when they got in the door, and start looking through it.  
  
"That is the coolest jacket." said Neo. She was holding up my jacket with the capsule co. patch on the sleeve.  
  
"Black totally goes good with this. Do you have a black shirt?" said Videl.  
  
I open my lower dresser draw and took out my black tank-top. " Will this do?"  
  
"That is better than a shirt." said Videl.  
  
In 15 minutes, they had what I am to wear and guess what? It was the clothes I wear normal. The day I was wearing something else, some one make fun of the clothes I wear.  
  
"I have to break this to you, I wear that normal." I said.  
  
"Then why are you not wearing it today? " Neo said.  
  
"I was going to wash my clothes today." I said.  
  
"You should. They smell. When did you last wash these?" said Videl.  
  
"I don't know." I reply.  
  
"Here, you wash these and in 5 hours I will be back to pick you guys up." said Videl and then she left.  
  
"Neo can I have a talk with you?" said my mom.  
  
"Okay." Neo reply and left with my mom.  
  
I took my clothes to the laundry room and put them in the washer and then in 30 minutes put them in to the dryer. I was wondering what Neo and my mom was talking about. They were talking for a long time.  
  
"Trunks came here, please." said my mom.  
  
"Yes ma'am." I said and I went to the living room where my mom and Neo was.  
  
"Trunks, can you tidy up your father's room and put new sheet on the bed. We are going to have a guest for a couple of weeks. Okay." My mom said.  
  
"Yes, mom." I said and I went upstairs to my father's room. No one been in here for 15 years. It was clean. I did what my mom said and left the room. I went downstairs to get my laundry.  
  
"Thank you, Trunks." said my mom.  
  
"You are welcome." I said.  
  
"You clothes are in your room." she reply.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Are you hungry? I can make something for you."  
  
"Sure." my mother cooking has improve over the years or I just got used to it because she made me eat it when I was younger. And if it did improved, it was just barely.  
  
My mom made something. I think it was some kind of meat. I just ate it and didn't asked any questions.  
  
"What are making? It smell goods." said Neo.  
  
"Beef." my mom said.  
  
"Can I have some, please?"  
  
"Sure. Can you get a plate from that cabinet over there?"  
  
She got a plate and my mom put the "beef" on it. Neo ate it and you wont believe it. She asked for seconds. Nobody ever asked for seconds.  
  
"Is it good?" said my mom.  
  
"It is the best thing I ate for years." Neo reply.  
  
"What have you been eating? Nobody likes my mom cooking." I said when my mom left.  
  
"Compare this with Cook's. It is a 5 star restaurant."  
  
"He got to be terrible in cooking."  
  
"He is the only one of us who tried to cook."  
  
"Is he one of your friends?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are the names of your friends."  
  
"Why do you care so much about me?"  
  
"I just what to know."  
  
"They don't have names."  
  
"They what do you call them?"  
  
"You will see when the come over. Can you point my in the direction to the closest bathroom with a shower?"  
  
"It is upstairs right next to your room. There are towel in the cabinet."  
  
"Thank you." she left the kitchen and I can hear her run up the stairs. Now, I got to do the dishes.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I get it." said my mom. The door bell rang a couple seconds ago.  
  
"Hey, my friends are here, so let go." Neo said.  
  
"No you are not Trunks. I see your friends and I disapproved of them." said my mom.  
  
"What to disapprove? They are just normal people."  
  
"One have every part of his body pierced and another has multicolor hair."  
  
"Okay. Then bye."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out with my friends."  
  
"I don't think so. I think they are bad influence."  
  
"Fine. I just going to stay here and just bored myself to death."  
  
"That fine with me. Trunks why don't you get a game."  
  
"Yes, mom." I said.  
  
Then the phone rang and my mom pick it up.  
  
"Trunks, I need to go to the Capsule Co. building. Some thing happened and I need to be there." my mom said.  
  
"Okay, mom. Bye." I replied.  
  
"Bye." she said as she was walking out the door.  
  
"Where are going?" I said because Neo was leaving the house.  
  
"To Videl's. Wanna come?" Neo replied.  
  
"But my mom said."  
  
"Your mom wont be home for hours. I made sure of that."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing. So are you coming or what?"  
  
"I coming."  
  
So we left the house and walk to Videl's place. When we got there, Neo had to knock a secret knock and a guy came out.  
  
"Hey Neo! Who is that guy?" said the guy.  
  
"He with me. Do you have a problem with that?" Neo said.  
  
"No problems."  
  
So we walk in the building. We had to go down a set of stairs which led to a door and we open the door. It was a club.  
  
"So are you thirsty?" Neo said.  
  
"Yeah." I reply.  
  
So we walk up to the bar.  
  
"Two beers." Neo said.  
  
"I don't drink." I replied.  
  
"A beer wont hurt."  
  
The bartender give her the beers.  
  
"So do you want to dance?"  
  
"I can't dance."  
  
"Anybody can dance."  
  
So, Neo led me to the dance floor.  
  
"Just follow what that guy does." she said.  
  
"Okay." I reply.  
  
Then I just copying that guy and it was easier than it look. We dance for 30 minutes until the guy on the stage saw Neo.  
  
"Hey everybody! Neo is here. Now the party starts. Neo come on the stage and sing something." said the guy.  
  
"No." she reply.  
  
"Neo! Neo! Neo!" the crowd cheered and she got on the stage. She whispered something in the guy ear.  
  
"Because DJ here can't keep his mouth shut, I have to sing a song. So, I going sing my personally favorite "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi." she said.  
  
  
She sang the song and she was good. The crowd cheered for her. She was famous in this club and with this people.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you." said Neo and she left the stage.  
  
"You were great." I said.  
  
"Thanks. Can you wait here for a moment? I need to see something, okay."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
She went to the bar and talked to Videl. I didn't hear what they were talking about because of the music. Then, she hand Videl some money and came back.  
  
"Do want to dance some more?" said Neo.  
  
"Sure." I replied.  
  
We dance until midnight. Then, we left. We carefully sneak back in my house and we each went into our separate rooms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good morning, mom." I said. It was 7 o'clock and I was hungry. So, I was in the kitchen looking for something to eat.  
  
"Good morning, Trunks." she replied.  
  
"Is Neo up?"  
  
"I don't know. I will go check."  
  
"No, need to. I'm up." said Neo as she entered the kitchen. She was wearing a sport bra and bicycle shorts.  
  
"When did you get up?" said my mom.  
  
"5. I was out jogging." she replied.  
  
"In that."  
  
"What wrong with it? Nobody is up at 5."  
  
"You got a point there, but..."  
  
"I don't see a problem with it." I said.  
  
"You are a guy. You wont." my mom replied.  
  
"Okay. I wear a T-shirt for now on." said Neo and then she left.  
  
She started wearing a T-shirt, and my mom start jogging with her. I didn't know how she does it. Every night we went out clubbing until midnight and then she wakes-up at 5 to jog. She doesn't even take a nap. I would take a 3 hour nap ever day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure you guys are going to be okay?" said my mom. It has been a month since I first met Neo, and my mom was going out of town to a vacation over the weekend. She needed one, badly.  
  
"We are going to be okay. We are twenty something. We are going to just fine." Neo said.  
  
"I know, but what if..."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen. Just go and have a good time." I said.  
  
"Okay. Bye you two." she replied and left.  
  
"We have the house to ourselves for the weekend. Did I hear some one say party?" Neo said.  
  
"No parties, Neo." I said.  
  
"But what are we going to do? Videl's place is close because of something or the other and I want to party."  
  
"Neo, my mom is going to kill us if we have a party."  
  
"There is no law that said we can't have a party."  
  
"Yeah there is. My mom said no parties."  
  
"Some rules are meant to be broken, and that is one."  
  
"Neo, there are going to be no parties."  
  
"Okay, but what are we going to do? I know let check out the Capsule Co. building."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. I taking a bath and there is nothing you can say against that."  
  
Then, she left, and I went to the living room to watch some T.V. She didn't come down until 2 hours after, and when she did, my mom would have freak out if she saw what she looked like. She was wearing a black leather mini-dress with a zipper in the front, boots with tall heels, her pink hair now has blue and purple strips in it, and the make-up she was wearing was weird.  
  
"What are you wearing?" I said.  
  
"Your mom is gone, so I decided to go clubbing and this is my clubbing dress." Neo replied.  
  
"You are going no where dress like that."  
  
"You are not the boss of me."  
  
"You look like a slut."  
  
"If you don't let me through, or forget it. I staying here than, but I not changing."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"You heard all my ideas."  
  
"Want to play a game?"  
  
"What? Duck, duck, goose."  
  
"No. This." I took the whip cream I had on the table that I was eating and squirt it at her.  
  
"Oh! You are so dead." she took the chocolate syrup and put some on my head.  
  
Then, we start a food fight, and take it to the kitchen when we need more food. It lasted a hour, and there was a big mess. It took a us 2 hours to clean it. We just finish when something unexpected happened.  
  
"You got some food right there." said Neo.  
  
"Where?" I said.  
  
"I will get it." then, she kiss me on the lips.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I wanted to."  
  
"But..." she put her finger on my lips.  
  
"Don't speak." then she kissed my again, but more passionately.  
  
She got up, and went upstairs. I followed her. I went to her room, opened the door, and went in. Then, the door closed and I turn around and she was there. She walked up to me and kissed me again. She led me to her bed and lied down on it. She pulled me on her and took off my shirt. Then, she begin kissing my chest. I didn't want her to stop. It felt so good. Then, she unzipped her dress and she was not wearing anything under it. She was so beautiful. Then, she start kissing me on the lips again, but this time I kissed back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke-up at 8 the next day. She was still asleep. It was surprising. When, I woke-up I was holding her and she was holding me. A couple of minutes later she woke-up.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Neo asked.  
  
"You." I replied.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"No. You are so beautiful."  
  
"Trunks, I'm home." said my mom downstairs.  
  
"Oh! No! It is my mom." I said.  
  
"She is not suppose to be back until tomorrow." Neo said.  
  
"Trunks, can you get down here, please?"  
  
We got out of the bed and I got dress. Neo grab something out of the closet and she put it on.  
  
"Trunks, where are you?" my mom was upstairs now.  
  
"In here." I said. We were dress. Neo was on her bed and I was sitting on her chair.  
  
"Trunks can you help me take some things out of the car for me?" my mom said.   
  
"Sure."  
  
"I can help you." Neo said.  
  
We went to the car and got my mom's suitcase. We take it to her room and went to the kitchen where my mom was.   
  
"Are you suppose to be on your vacation?" Neo said.  
  
"The Health Spa I was going to was closed down." my mom replied.  
  
"They didn't call telling you it was closed."  
  
"No."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"It is exactly good. Now, I can start on some projects."  
  
"No, you are not. You are going to have a vacation." I said.  
  
"Where?" my mom said.  
  
"What here, and tonight you are going out to dinner at the most fanciest restaurant."  
  
"I can't go to a restaurant alone."  
  
"I will go as you date."  
  
"That is sweet, Trunks, but what about Neo?"  
  
"I can stay here alone, besides I doubt they will let me in and I have nothing to wear." Neo said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay home alone?"  
  
"I can go hang out with Videl at her place."  
  
"Okay."  
  
My mom and I had a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant in town, but not the fanciest. They were booked for a month. I didn't know what Neo did, but I know she didn't come back until 5 in the morning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good morning." said Neo. She was at my desk.  
  
"What time is it?" I replied. I just woke-up.  
  
"7:30."  
  
"How long have you been sitting there, and why?"  
  
"I don't know and for this." she came up and kissed me.  
  
"Where did you go last night?"  
  
"Videl's place, remember."  
  
"I thought it was closed."  
  
"No. Not that place. Videl's apartment."  
  
"Oh! When did you get back?"  
  
"I don't know. Late. Do you have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah. Can I ask you something, Neo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you met Videl?"  
  
"We just met."  
  
"I mean when and where."  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to know all about."  
  
"There are things about me that I can't tell you about."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Because I can't, so stop with all this questions."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just leave me alone."   
  
Then, she left my room and the house. That was the last time I saw Neo. She did say good-bye with a letter, but I wish she said it to my face. I took a couple of months to get over her. She was my first love, and I will never have love like that again. I thought I saw her a 7 months later, but it wasn't her. This girl was about the same age, but she had brown hair, not pink. She had brown eyes, not blue, and this girl was pregnant. All her friends, including Videl, didn't know when she went. She just disappeared of the face of the earth, but I know she is still out there. I just know. That month when she was living with my mom and me was the best month of my life. I know that I will see her again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How did you like it? Please Review.  
  
This is not the last time you will see Neo. I think I will write her story. I already have a story about her in my head, but now I have to put it down. It going to start at her "birth" and end before she meets Trunks. Later! 


	2. Default Chapter

My Life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
This is the sequel to Again. Let get started.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Trunks,  
  
I writing this to you because before I left you ask me about myself and I got upset. I'm sorry. There is only one person that knew my past and he is dead, but I am will tell you. Please don't tell anyone what I am going to tell you, except for the little baby boy that the letter came with. He is our son. I couldn't keep him, and I don't want to give him up for adoption, so I want you to have him. The reason why I can't keep him is what I am going to tell you know.  
  
I was not born like a normal humans. I was made in a test tube. My creator was an evil man that want a certain person dead and I was another one of his deadly creation, but unlike his other invention, I was human not an android. I had a mind of my own, and I didn't want to do his evil work, so I decide to leave, but before I did, he sent to of his other creation after me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are you going?" said one of the androids.  
  
"None of your business." I said.  
  
"Oh! It is. The doctor want you to stay here." said the other.  
  
"Why do you listen to him? He is going to destroy you after you finish your mission."  
  
"He wouldn't do that. Would he?" said the girl one.  
  
"It is highly doubtable." said the boy one.  
  
"I not lying. It is all right here." I pulled out a disk out of my pocket. "I will give it to you if you let me go."  
  
"Okay, we will let you go for the disk."  
  
"But 17."  
  
"Here. Now, let me go."  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was out on my own. I was about 1 year old, but I looked 5. I didn't start aging until I was 5, and by then I was with a loving family. They found me in there garden when, I was 2 and took me in. They named me Terra. A year after they had a son, named Ben and then, the androids begun destroying cities. I though I was safe because we lived in a cottage in the woods, but I was wrong. It was Ben second birthday.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Happy birthday to you dear Benny. Happy birthday to you." we sung and then was a big explosion in the garden. It was them.  
  
"What was that?" said the person I called mom.  
  
"I don't know. I am going to check it out." said my dad.  
  
"Do you think it is the androids?"  
  
"I don't know, but I still going to check it out."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He left the house and went to the garden. That was the last time I saw him alive. My mom went out to check what happen. She was holding Ben, and when she open the door, the androids killed them, too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mom. Dad. Ben. Where are you?" I was in the kitchen waiting for them to came back.  
  
"They are gone, little sister." said 17.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"They are just humans." said 18.  
  
"They are not just humans, they are my family."  
  
"We are your family. Come join us?" 17 said.  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"Big words for such a little girl." 18 said .  
  
"I not going with you."  
  
"Then, you will die." 17 replied.  
  
"I don't want to fight."  
  
"You have no choice." said 18.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Then, we started to fight. I just barely escaped with my life. I was on my own again. For 2 years, I wandered through the world. Always a one step behind the androids, for my safety. I know if they just destroyed something that they wont came back, too soon. That how I met Videl. The androids just came to the town she was in. The androids killed her father, the great and mighty Satan, a year back. He wasn't as great and mighty as they say he is. She was kicked out of the school she was in, and was fighting for money.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What you are looking at?" said a 8 year old boy.  
  
"Nothing." I said.  
  
"Do you want to start a fight?"  
  
"No."  
  
The boy pushed me.  
  
"Come on. Do you want a piece of me?"  
  
"I don't want to start a fight."  
  
"You are a chicken."  
  
The boy start flipping his arms and making chicken noises. I tried to get through but he keep pushing me and then, I couldn't take any more, so I punch him in the stomach. The boy fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" I said to the boy.  
  
Then, she came.  
  
"You took down Mad Boy. Nobody could do that." Videl said.  
  
"I wasn't trying to hurt him." I replied.  
  
"But you win."  
  
"I wasn't fighting."  
  
"But you did punch him and he fell."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't mean to."  
  
"You are strong and you look flexible. You are perfect."  
  
"Perfect for what?" I was confuse.  
  
"Street fighting."  
  
"I don't fight."  
  
"There is a lot of money in it."  
  
"But, I don't fight."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So how, Videl got me to fight. She trained me, and took me to her group. She was their leader. She trained everyone of them. There was 3 guys, DJ, Pierce and Cook, and 2 other girls, Cat and Princess. Each was totally different from the other, even their fighting techniques. It was strange because we all learned and trained how to fight by Videl.   
  
DJ loved music. He fights with rhythm. Pierce loved to get pierced. He fights sharply, quickly, and painfully. Cook was our cook. He wasn't much of a fighter. Cat was a thief. She fights liked a cat, always landing on her feet. Princess was into fashion, but she was deadly in the ring. Each had a big impression in me. My fighting techniques was little of them and everyone I fought. I was a quick learner and I studied everyone I fought. In a year, I was one of the best fighter in the league and a year after I was the best. I beat everyone that fought me. I was unstoppable.   
  
When I was 14, I met my one true love, Matt. He wasn't a fighter, he was a thief. I met him when I was with Cat. She was teaching me some techniques of breaking in a house and Matt was robbing the same house, we're breaking in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Neo get the screw driver, I need to open this baby." said Cat. She was trying to open a window.  
  
"Here." I said giving her a screw driver.  
  
"You place this here and vola, it's open."  
  
We climbed in the window and enter the living room of the house.  
  
"The safe should be behind that painting." said Cat.  
  
"You are right, but you are to late, I already got them." said Matt.  
  
"I see about that." said Cat.  
  
I was behind Matt. I grabbed his arm and twisted it until he dropped the bag, which I caught before it landed on the floor. Then, a light from upstairs came on.  
  
"Who's there?" said a old man.  
  
Cat and I went to the window and Cat ran but I climbed a tree so I can see what is going to happen to Matt because he was still in there. Then, the police came and took Matt to the station. I followed them. Matt stayed a night and was release. The old man decide not to press changes against him. I dropped the bag when I left, so nothing was stolen, technically. I waiting outside the station until they release him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Matt.  
  
"I came to say sorry for getting you in trouble." I replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am. Oh by the way, I'm Neo. You?"  
  
"Matt. You are new around here, right."  
  
"I been here a week."  
  
"It figures."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Everybody here knows that you can't steal from that house and don't get caught."  
  
"I didn't pick the place. Cat did. She live for the challenge."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm not from anywhere."  
  
"You say your name is Neo. I heard that name before."  
  
"Popular name."  
  
"Do you want to get a bite to eat?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt and I start going out. We went to night clubs basically and dance the night away. We act like there was no such thing as an android and if there was we didn't care. He was fun and didn't care who I was. He asked me about my past and I told him. Then he got this idea.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I know this town that has to two cop cars and if you go through a red light or speed both of the cars will chase you." said Matt.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I said.  
  
"In the same city there is a bank that tons of rich people put there money and so if I can have a decoy, I can rob it."  
  
"So, you want me to drive a car and speed through red light?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. When?"  
  
"Next week. Anything you need?"  
  
"What car I'm driving and the manual for it."  
  
"Okay. Met me here in a hour."  
  
"Okay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt's plan work. We were rich, but if we decide we can do better, so we became bank robbers. You may heard of us or not. We had more money than I can think of. Than, Matt wanted a more of a challenge so we decided to rob a big city bank. I didn't want to do it, but Matt has a way of persuading me to do things. I shouldn't let him do it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Everybody get down to the ground." said Matt. Then, he fired his gun to the ceiling. "Neo go and get the money."  
  
"Okay. You come with me." I said to a bank teller.  
  
The bank teller show me in where the money and we filled a big three duffel bag. Then, the cops came.  
  
"Matt, we need to get going." I said.  
  
"How? The cops are outside."  
  
"I told you, we shouldn't do this."  
  
"Come out with your hands up." said the cops.  
  
"What are we are going to do?" I said.  
  
"Is there anyway out.?" asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah! The back or the roof."  
  
"Let spit you get the roof and I get the back."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, buts. Go to the roof, now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was the last time I saw Matt. He was shot and killed when he left by the back. I went back to Videl and the rest. By then, they find a permanent surroundings. They find an old dance club and there was all the equipment, so they decided to make a club. It was the club I took you too.  
  
When I was 18, I got this heart viruses and the doctors give me pills that suppose to take it away, but it didn't. A month after, I got it again. Then ever other month it comes back, but it will last shorter and shorter.  
  
I decided to travel then. I been everywhere, then when I meet you, I finally got back to what I call home. It was kind of you and your mother for taking me in. I felt alive again when I met you, like I can be myself, my true self. And that night when we, you know what, I don't know what happen to me, like something took over me. I don't know what, but I know it was wrong. I shouldn't have do it. I'm sorry.   
  
What I am going to tell you, I'm deeply sorry for, but I know you will want to know. I love you, but I not in love with you. I love you as a friend, but not a boyfriend. I deeply sorry.  
  
I hope you take great care of our son.  
  
Sincerely,  
Neo  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review, please!  
  
Now you know what's up with Neo. I think of writing a sequel, where something happens to Neo and she learn about who she is really is, but I not going to tell you what happens. Later! 


End file.
